


Schau nicht mehr zurück

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Bundesvision Song Contest RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Germany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: In Germany, things were changing. Murmurs of independence had broken out in seemingly all of the states of Germany... small independence movements growing larger and larger.





	Schau nicht mehr zurück

In Germany, things were changing. Murmurs of independence had broken out in seemingly all of the states of Germany... small independence movements growing larger and larger. But, looking out across at the sea of German state flags, it seemed that the unity of the country could never be broken. They were united, they were as one. Stefan Raab was being interviewed about what was happening in Germany. It seemed all the news channels wanted his opinion on it. Well, he did create the Bundesvision Song Contest after all, an event which united all the German states.  
"Well?" the news reporter shoved a mircophone towards him, "What do you think about the independence movement of North Rhine Westphalia?"  
His home state. Of course they would ask about that one first.  
"I... don't think anything about it," Stefan replied, "In my opinion, it is a ridiculous idea... the same goes for all other states who now want 'independence' or whatever."  
It was a few weeks later in Bavaria when things really started changing. Stefan was there on important business for ProSieben, but that would have to wait. It looked like Bavaria's independence movement was about to get serious. Looking across the street, he saw a sea of blue and white flags being waved.  
"We want our independence now!" shouts were coming from the streets in Bavarian dialect. Stefan sighed. What he really wanted right now was just for things in Germany to go back to normal. Back to how they had always been. But he wouldn't get his wish.


End file.
